Party of Lindsay Phillips
The party of Lindsay Phillips was a celebration between seventh graders that sixth grader Nate Wright joined along in. It took place shortly after January 26, 2016, though the exact chronological time is unknown. Prelude Trudy, a popular seventh grade student, was invited to Lindsay's party. Trudy asked Lindsay if she could bring Nate along as well, and Lindsay agreed Nate could come. At first, Nate enjoyed the idea. He told Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz to guess where he would be the following Saturday, and Francis thought Nate meant Dee Dee's party, where he and Teddy would be. Shocked, Nate then apologized to Dee Dee for his absence, who screamed "NOOOO!" dramatically before quickly accepting it. Later, Francis and Teddy lamented over Nate's absence, who claimed Lindsay's party could be fun as well. The Event On that Saturday, Nate attended Lindsay's party. On the way, Nate nervously pointed out he and the seventh graders would have nothing in common. When they arrived, Lindsay immediately greeted them, though she accidentally called Nate "Matt." Nate mainly stayed by Trudy's side as Trudy greeted other guests, three of which mentioned that Nate sang a love song to Jenny over the intercom, which shocked Trudy, who did not know Nate loved her. Nate insisted Trudy was better for him, who told him she was not angry because she did not tell him she used to love a boy named Tank, as well as three other boys named Bill, Riley, and Chuck. After stopping by the concession stand, Trudy left Nate to go upstairs and paint her nails with her friends. When Nate asked what he would do, Trudy suggested he mingle with the other guests. During her absence, Nate was all but lost. After continuous failed attempts at socializing for him, Nate wandered over to the snack table and ate all of the Cheez Doodles, causing further humiliation for himself. This was first spotted by a brown-haired female who told everyone else. Trudy finally finished painting and came back downstairs, where male guest informed her that Nate had eaten all the snacks (which everyone else knew). Trudy and Nate danced together, but after a while, Nate started feeling tired and took a break. Another grade seven child then asked Trudy if he could dance with her, and, with Nate's reluctant blessing, she said yes. Nate briefly considered finding a seventh grader to dance with, but he declined this action. Soon after that, the party ended. When the two walked home together, Trudy told Nate he should have gotten to know the first graders, and Nate pointed out that was his primary objective. Aftermath After returning home, Nate's dad asked how the party was, only for Nate to reply with a sarcastic "fine." Making for his bedroom, Nate called up Teddy and Francis to see how Dee Dee's party was, only to find out from both of them that it was the "best party in the history of the universe". This event ultimately led to Nate and Trudy breaking up. Category:Events Category:One time events Category:Articles